


Choices

by rcmbelle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Change the past to change the future, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: “You want me to change things?” Padmé asked no one, the images fading. She was left in darkness.“How can I change anything? I’m one person. I can’t change the fate of the entire galaxy!” She exclaimed.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé Amidala & Sabé, Padmé Amidala & Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

_“Padmé please, hang on.” Obi-Wan said quietly, as he held her newborn son in his arms. “Your twins need you. Please...”  
Padmé heard his words, but they were growing fainter and fainter as the seconds ticked on. The last thing she wanted was to leave her children. Her precious little newborns, Luke and Leia. But deep down, the loss of her husband caused something to break inside of her, and the pain was too much for her to bare. With one last breath she reached out to gently lay her fingertips against Luke’s forehead, his soft skin warm under her touch. A tiny hint of a smile formed on her lips as her hand dropped to her side, her head falling back against the pillows, her chest heaving once, and then all was still._

  
-  
Padmé thought this was death. If it was, she accepted it head on. She was always told of force from Anakin, and how a Jedi could become a force ghost. She wondered if she could do that, even though she wasn’t force sensitive. She opened her eyes as she was surrounded by darkness. It was unnerving, but she couldn’t feel anything.

  
Images began to flood her vision. A boy on a desert planet staring up at two suns. A girl on a ship being held against her will. A monster in a dark suit, his breathing a mechanical hiss. A huge moon- no, a giant circular ship, obliterating an entire planet as the girl watched in dismay.  
The monster cutting off the boy’s hand.

  
Padmé held her hands to her head and screamed, her eyes shutting tightly, begging the visions to stop. Who was showing her these images? Why?

  
“ _I know you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father_.” She hears the boy say.  
“ _That name no longer has any meaning to me.”_ The deep monster’s mechanical voice responded.

  
Padmé at last opened her eyes. She was smart, and she was wise. But it made no sense.  
“You want me to change things?” Padmé asked no one, the images fading. She was left in darkness.

  
“How can I change anything? I’m one person. I can’t change the fate of the entire galaxy!” She exclaimed. The darkness now seeped into her vision, and she was falling, down and down, till she could think of nothing.

  
-  
  


Padmé’s eyes snapped open. Her back aches as she sat up, placing a hand to her forehead. She felt healthy, and strong, and youthful. Padmé glanced around at the tan walls that surrounded her, saw the rise and fall of the dark-haired woman’s chest as she slept on the bed in the tiny room.  
Padmé felt her stomach flip. She was back on Tatooine. She was fourteen again, and she was once again the Queen.

  
The image of the planet being destroyed crossed her mind. She shook her head and stood up. What was going on? She glanced once more at Shmi asleep and smiled. The woman had been kind to her and her companions, and it was reliving to see her alive. Padmé slowly made her way outside of the small room, trying not to wake up the mother of her future husband.

  
“Hi!”

  
Padmé heard the small boy’s voice before she saw him. Her heart flipped and beat faster in her chest.

  
_I’m going to marry you_.

His words echoed in her mind. She hasn’t realized at the time, but he had been right all along. The little blonde boy was sat at the table, eating. She watched him for a moment before shaking her head. If she was to change the future, she had to start somewhere.

  
Padmé moved to sit next to the boy. “Good morning, Ani.” She said quietly. Her voice was light and soft, and she offered him a small smile.

  
The mechanical breathing echoed in her ears and she tried to ignore it. This boy would not fall, if Padmé had anything to do about it.

  
“Have you seen Qui-Gon?” She asked calmly.

  
“He said he was going outside to contact your ship.” Anakin replied. Padmé nodded as she stood once again. “Thank you.”

  
She made her way outside the tiny hut, blinking in the soft twin sunrise. A warm glow covered the sand buildings, and if they weren’t housing slaves, it would have been a lovely picture.  
She saw Qui-Gon leaning against the side of the home, his arm up, speaking quietly. She barely saw his mouth moving. Her tiny footfalls made their way over to him.

  
_Change the future._

  
“May I speak with you?” Padmé asked. Everything she was about to do was wrong, she knew it deep down. She took a breath before continuing, “In private?”

  
Qui-Gon glanced down at her and lowered his arm. “You seem on edge. Is everything alright?”

  
Padmé was a master at shielding her emotions, she had learned it from a young age. She simply nodded, not letting any emotions show on her face. “Of course. I just need to speak to you.”

  
He led her down an alleyway, where the sun didn’t hit. It was cold in the darkness, and Padmé raised her arms to her cross them over her chest. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath before saying:  
“I am Queen Amidala.”

  
She let the words leave her lips without a second thought. Qui-Gon eyed her carefully. Her gaze was steady and unwavering.

  
“I see. So, the woman on the ship...”

  
“Is a decoy. My protection. My bodyguard. My handmaiden.” Padmé responded. The words leaving her lips was a breath of fresh air. She hadn’t spoken them the first time, and only revealed her identity back on Naboo, to gain the Gungans trust. But now she needed to gain Qui-Gon’s trust.

  
“Why are you telling me all of this?” The Jedi master questioned.

  
“Because I need you to trust me.” Padmé said quietly. “When the boy wins his race, you must free his mother as well. I will keep her safe with me, while Anakin trains to be a Jedi.” Padmé said quietly. There were more lives she could save by changing the past, Padmé realized. Anakin losing his mother was a source of pain for her husband, one that not even she could fix. But if Shmi was alive, Anakin wouldn’t kill the entire Tusken Raider camp. He would be free of that source of darkness.

  
“Watto won’t accept that.” Qui-God responded. Padmé only shook her head.

  
“Then gamble with me.” Padmé couldn’t give up. “Get the boy and use me as bait. He wins, he gets me. You win, you get Shmi.” Padmé voice was strong and brave, because she knew that Anakin would win the race. He wouldn’t let them down, and he didn’t the first time.

  
“What has come over you?” Qui-Gon’s voice was full of confusion.

  
“Let’s just say the future is a scary place.” Padmé answered, her voice low and full of angst. If Qui-Gon wanted to say something else, he held back.

  
Finally, he agreed. “If this goes badly, your highness, you could become a slave. Is that a risk you’re willing to take?”

  
Padmé looked up at the Jedi master. He had saved her life the first time around, protecting Naboo from the Sith Lord. He had given his own life. Perhaps she could save his life this time?  
“Yes. I am.” Padmé responded. She would need to, to change the future. To save her husband from falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi. Here's another star wars fic that I've always been interested in. This chapter is short only because I want to see what you all think.   
> The point of this story is to change the past. Padme knows her future in the other reality, and wants to change it from happening, to save the galaxy. It is not so much a retelling of the prequels, but a different path. Padme's goal is to change the past in order to change the future. I hope you all enjoy and are receptive to this concept!


	2. Chapter 2

_“Padmé, please wait for me. Have faith, my love.” The dream plaques Padmé. Her husband going to Mustafar, and she follows, unknown to her that Obi-Wan had snuck onto her ship. Oh, she wondered how things would’ve been different. If she had been able to get Anakin to come around and see reason. That he had been the one who was deceived by the lie that Palpatine was good. But no... Padmé awoke from the dream with a start. Today was the day, the podrace. Where Anakin would win. And this time, he wouldn’t only be freeing himself._  
-  
Watching the podrace, Padmé was jittery. She knew Anakin would win but worry and anxiety also coursed through her body as she listened to the roar of the audience, cheering for their favorites. What if he didn’t win this time? What if he got hurt? What if he died? The future depended on him living, and becoming a Jedi, and being the hero she always knew he was, and not that monster she saw in the darkness.

  
“Here he comes!” Qui-Gon exclaimed, his words breaking Padmé out of her thoughts. She eyes the podracer as it came closer and more visible. He was gaining on the leaders! She felt relief wash over her. He sped past and Padmé looked down on the track. She could see the look of determination on his face as he flicked levers and zoomed forward. Padmé felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and she glanced up to look up at Qui-Gon.

  
“He will win.” He said quietly. Padmé slowly nodded in agreement.

  
“But somehow you knew that already, didn’t you?” He added. His voice wasn’t angry, instead he said it in a questioning manner. Padmé’s eyes blinked rapidly as she turned her head back to the sandy track. Qui-Gon removed his hand from her shoulder, and Padmé moves closer to Shmi, to get a better view of Anakin on the screen, as well as to avoid the curious eyes of Qui-Gon and his statement.  
-  
“You’ve saved us, Ani.” Padmé whispered as she kisses the boy’s cheek. She then hugged him quickly before pulling away. Inside, she was cheering. Padmé was ecstatic. Shmi would be freed as well as Anakin, and he would become a Jedi. Everything was falling into place. Everything was already changing.

  
“Stay with them.” Qui-Gon said quietly to Padmé. She nodded, and followed Anakin and Shmi home, Jar-Jar and Artoo on their heels.

  
“Where did Qui-Gon go?” Anakin asked.

Padmé shrugged. “I am unsure, Ani.” She responded as they entered his home, for hopefully the last time. Her mind went back to her own home, Naboo, to the trade federation and to Palpatine. It took everything in her not to reveal his betrayal to Qui-Gon, but everything had to fall into place, and everything had its time. But she would be certain that Palpatine wouldn’t become a mentor to Anakin, of that she was sure. She would also do everything in her power not to let him become Chancellor. But if he didn’t become Chancellor, would he still be the Senator for Naboo? Would that change her path as well? Would Jamilla still ask Padmé to serve as Senator, to relieve Palpatine? These are questions that Padmé really wasn’t sure she could answer yet.

  
Padmé did her best to relax while she waited for Qui-Gon’s return. Her arms rested on her knees, and her head rested against her arms as her eyes closed. There was so much on her mind. Padmé knew she would have to come clean to Panaka and Sabé about what she had told Qui-Gon. She was unsure how they would take it, but Padmé knew that they trusted her and her instincts. If Padmé told them that she believed that Qui-Gon deserved to know, they’d believe her.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Anakin, who was sitting in front of her.

  
“You look sad.” He said quietly. So perceptive, she smiled slightly at the thought.

  
“I just have a lot on my mind.” Padmé admitted quietly.

  
“Like what?” He asked, slightly tilting his head. She shook her own.

  
“Nothing you need to worry about, Ani.” She offered him a kind reassuring smile. _Hopefully, you and your mother will be out of here soon. You’ll both be safe_. Padmé thought.

  
Padmé glanced behind Anakin as she saw Qui-Gon entering the small home. He had a bag in his hands that he handed to Anakin.

  
“I sold the pod. This is all yours, Ani.” He said quietly to the boy. Padmé watched Anakin’s eyes light up as he ran to his mother.

  
“Mom look! The winnings!” He exclaimed.

  
“Both of you have been freed by Watto.” Qui-Gon added, a tiny smile on his face.

  
Padmé felt hope rising in her chest. Shmi looked down at Anakin and her son looked back up at her.

  
“Anakin, you will be a Jedi. Your dreams will come true!” Shmi said as she bent down to hug her blonde-haired boy.

  
Padmé stood up and made her way towards them. “While Anakin trains as a Jedi, Shmi, I’d hope you’d join me on Naboo. Free, of course. I know that you’d be safe there, once the federation is gone.” Padmé said kindly to the woman. In the other life, Padmé had tried everything in her power to free Shmi but was too late. She hoped the woman would agree.

  
“That would be lovely, Padmé.” Her husband’s mother spoke softly. Padmé nodded. “Then it’s settled.”

  
“What about Threepio?” Anakin asked.

  
“You bring him, of course.” Padmé said with a warm smile. She bent down to Anakin’s height. She realized, with a small laugh, that this would be the only time she was taller than him.

  
“What’s so funny?” Anakin questioned. Padmé shook her head. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” She responded softly.

  
“We must get the hyperdrive back to the ship and prepare for departure.” Padmé stood up once again. Her voice had become harder and deterimined. Now that this was all settled, her focus must return to the matter at hand; the blockade on her home.

  
“You are right. Take Jar Jar and Artoo back to the ship. We will join you once we go to Watto and have their chips shut off.” Qui-Gon responded. Padmé nodded and glanced down at Anakin. “Don’t forget anything.” She smiled kindly to the boy before she turned to Jar Jar. “Come on Jar Jar.” She said quietly to the Gungan who simply nodded and followed her outside.

  
-  
Padmé walked into her Naboo cruiser. Immediately she was intercepted by Captain Panaka, who ushered her into her quarters. She was alone with Eirtaé, Rabé, Sabé, and Panaka. She let out a small breath as she looked at her handmaidens. Her most loyal friends whom she trusted with everything. How long had it been since she had seen them? She crossed the room where she grasps Sabé’s hands. “You have done well, Sabé.” She said softly, kindly. “But I must inform you that I have told the Master Jedi that I am the Queen.”

  
A look of confusion crossed her most trusted bodyguard. “You did- why? I thought the plan was for me to stay as Amidala...”

  
“It was. But things have changed.” Padmé glanced towards Panaka. “Once we get to Coruscant, I want you to be Shmi Skywalker’s personal guard. Do you understand?” Padmé watched as he nodded, and even though he didn’t know who this woman was, he agreed without asking questions.

  
“Good. I also request that none of you speak with Chan- Senator Palpatine alone. You let me speak with him, and me alone. No questions asked. Do you all understand?” Each of them nodded.

  
Padmé let out a small breath and nodded in return. “Good. Now we must set the hyperdrive up. Quickly. I am afraid we are going to run into more trouble, soon.” She swallowed as Panaka turned to leave.

  
Sabé moved to grab Padmé’s arm before she could leave the room. “Padmé, are you sure this is what you want to do? You’ll be putting yourself in danger.”  
Her friend looked so young, and identical to herself. But now Padmé had years of knowledge in her mind, things that she knew must not happen again.

  
“I am sure, Sabé. The only thing I know is right is revealing myself as Queen. For now, change back into handmaiden clothes. I will assume the role of Amidala again.”

  
Sabé simply looked down and nodded. “Yes, your highness.” She said softly as she backed away.

  
Padmé would wait until Anakin and Qui-Gon and Shmi has arrived to change back into Amidala. There was one thing she wished to keep the same, the necklace cut out of a japor snippet. It was one of Padmé’s most valued possessions, and it was important to her. She knew that Anakin would make it for her again.

  
-

Padmé watched as Anakin and Shmi and Threepio came running onto the ship. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she crouched by his side.

  
“Qui-Gon- ship take off-” the boy was rambling and talking quickly, and she could see the fear on his small face.

  
She finally understood, Qui-Gon was fighting that Sith Lord, and he said to have the ship take off. Take off it did, and thankfully like last time, Qui-Gon was safely on board before it entered space.

  
“Shmi, this is Captain Panaka.” Padmé introduces the two. “He is to keep you safe once we get to Coruscant.”

  
“Keep me safe?” Shmi asked. “What from?”

  
Padmé was unsure how to answer. Up until this point she had an answer for everything. But right now, her mind was blanking.

  
“There are people who don’t take too kindly to outsiders.” She said quietly, it was all she could think of. “And especially myself. It’s just extra precaution, no one will be harmed.”

  
It wasn’t completely a lie and it was mostly true; there were people who wanted Padmé to fail as Queen, The Viceroy of the trade federation was the one who hated her the most.

  
Shmi seemed to accept this and nodded. “Once we get to Coruscant, a lot will change,” Padmé said quietly. “Shmi, why don’t you go see Sabé.” She looked up at her. Shmi didn’t say anything, she just followed Panaka towards Padmé’s quarters.

  
“Where am I going?” Anakin asked. Padmé held out her hand. “Follow me.”

  
She led the boy version of her husband down to where Jar Jar was fast asleep, Artoo was beeping every so often, and whistled at them as they entered.

  
Anakin climbed onto a chair while Padmé walked over to a recorded message Panaka told her about. She played it and frowned. It was the same message as before, and it still broke her heart. Why did her people have to suffer? Naboo was a peaceful planet.

  
She saw out of the corner of her eye as Anakin shuffled in his seat, rubbing his arms to keep himself warm.

  
“Are you alright?” Padmé asked softly as she watched him.

  
“I’m cold.” He whispered, his knees drawn up to his chest. Padmé was already on her way over with a blanket that she gently laid on top of him.

  
“You come from a warm planet, Ani. Too warm for my taste.” She smiled kindly at him. “And space is cold. You’ll warm up in no time, promise.”

  
“Are you sad?” Anakin asked.

  
“I’m worried for my people.” Padmé answered truthfully. “I’m worried that we might not be in time to save my home.”

  
Anakin fumbled with something under the blanket before he held his hand out.

  
_there it was_

  
She gently took the japor snippet from him, a smile warm on her face.

  
“I made this for you to remember me by. I cut it out of a japor snippet. It will bring you good fortune.”

  
_did it? It brought you back to me, it gave us twins, but we both end up suffering_ she quickly thought.

  
“It’s beautiful, Ani. But I don’t need this to remember you.” She slid the necklace into her pocket. “My caring for you will never change.”

  
“I care about you too.” Anakin replied.

  
“Anakin, your mother is going to stay on Naboo with me while you train to be a Jedi.” Padmé said softly. “She will be safe, and you will be free to fully concentrate on your training.”

  
“Why can’t she stay with me?” Anakin questioned.

  
“There’s a lot of Jedi rules that I don’t understand.” Padmé shook her head. “But I know that they wouldn’t accept you if she was there. But she is free and will be safe with me.”

  
Anakin simply nodded and looked down.

  
“When we get to Coruscant, don’t call me Padmé. Okay?” She said quietly. “I’m Queen Amidala until we are in private again.”

  
Anakin blinked rapidly. “You’re- you’re the Queen?” He exclaimed.

  
Padmé nodded slowly. “I am.” She said quietly. “And don’t pay Senator Palpatine any mind. Just stay with me.”

  
Anakin looked confused but replied “okay Padmé- Queen Amidala.”

  
Padmé leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “Get some sleep. We’ll be there when you awaken.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Padmé set the coordinates on the navicomputer before sitting back in the pilot’s seat. Her child kicked her repeatedly, feeling the worry and anxiety flowing freely through Padmé. Softly she laid her hand on her stomach, trying to calm her child down. Mustafar was not where she wanted to be heading. She wanted to go to Naboo, to help her sister finish the baby’s room at the lake house. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, thinking of what she could say to Anakin in order to bring him back to her._  
-  
Staring out at the many buildings that encompasses Coruscant, a wave of sadness fell over Padmé. She had just seen them that morning, standing in her senate apartment, before all hell had broke lose. Before Obi-Wan told her he was going to kill Anakin. Before he hid on her ship and caused Anakin’s already unstable mind to be lost even more. Before he-  
Padmé couldn’t think about that now. Sabé was finishing up painting her face, using a soft brush to draw a red line down the middle of her bottom lip.

  
“Padmé, what’s going on?” Sabé asked quietly.

  
“I can’t tell you, you’d think I was crazy.” She answered quietly. “Just trust me, and you’ll be safe.”

  
Sabé narrowed her eyes but said nothing, helping Padmé put on her headpiece.  
“You look beautiful, as always.” Sabé said softly. Padmé smiles.

“Thank you, Sabé. You’ve always been a good friend, and not just a bodyguard.”  
Padmé glanced over as she saw that they were no longer alone. Shmi was standing off to the side.

“Can I speak with you?” She asked Padmé. Padmé slowly nodded her head, careful not to knock anything out of place.

  
Sabé excused herself and left the room, leaving Shmi and Padmé alone.

  
“How old are you?” Shmi asked.

  
“I’m fourteen.” Padmé answered honestly. In her mind she was twenty-seven, but here, she was fourteen again.

  
“And your home chose to elect you as their Queen?”

  
“They believed that I was the best option.” Padmé said, her voice strong.

  
“I see.” Shmi answered. “You seem much wiser than a fourteen-year-old.”

  
“I’ve seen a lot in my few years. Especially now with the trade federation and their blockade of my home.” Her voice didn’t waiver, and neither did her eyes.

  
“You did give me my freedom, so I am grateful for you.” Shmi said quietly.

  
“But?” Padmé questioned.

  
“I don’t wish to go with you to Naboo.”

  
Padmé frowned. “You’ll be safe on Naboo, Shmi. I can’t keep you safe on Coruscant.”

  
“I’ve kept myself safe for many years before being freed, your highness.”

  
Padmé leaned towards the older woman and took her hands. Her eyes hardened. “Trust me, please. Come to Naboo.”

  
Shmi looked taken a back for moment. Finally, she sighed and backed away. “I do trust you. If you say it’s for the best, then I believe you.”

  
Padmé closed her eyes, her shoulders relaxing in visible relief. “Thank you.”

  
“Your highness, we have landed.” Captain Panaka stuck his head in the room.

  
“Thank you, Captain.” Padmé walked out of the room, and then once it was guaranteed safe, stepped off her ship. Palpatine was walking towards her with Chancellor Valorum. Her heart pounded in her chest and anger swirled inside of her body. But she forced her face to remain neutral and calm. She couldn’t let on that she knew who Palpatine was, what he would become.

  
“Your highness, this is Chancellor Valorum.” Senator Palpatine greeted. Padmé slowly bowed her head to the chancellor.

  
“Thank you for the introduction, Senator.” She said, projecting her voice.

  
“I wish to plead my case before the senate. My home is in jeopardy.” She began making her way towards the transport. Once, she glanced behind her. Anakin looked back at Qui-Gon, who inclined his head in Padmé’s direction. Shmi was following along silently, and as Padmé sat down on the hard metal seat aboard the transport ship, she watched as Jar Jar, Anakin, Shmi And Threepio sat in front of her. Already so much had changed since the first time, and Padmé let out a small breath. Senator Palpatine was talking to her and Padmé only nodded along, pretending to listen. How much of his words did he truly mean? Was he lying to her right now? Most likely. Anger riled up inside of her and she tried not to let it show. This man- this Sith- had destroyed _everything._ Everyone she cared for, he had ruined everything, the future she so longed for.

  
They made it back to his Senator apartment and she wondered if he had it bugged, or wired, to always have eyes and ears in here. Her eyes flicked back and forth around the room, remembering each little detail. She watched as Anakin sat on the ground near Jar Jar, and Shmi stood in the shadows with the rest of Padmé’s handmaidens.

  
“Do you believe the Senate will vote our way, Senator?” Padmé questioned as she sat down at the desk.

  
“I am unsure about that, your highness.” Palpatine responded. “But if you vote for a voice of no confidence in Valorum, it might look good for our cause.”

  
“Valorum has been our strongest supporter, Senator.” Padmé continued, the words rolling off her lips. “Our home has been invaded. I must do what is best for our people.” She stood up. She mustn’t let Palpatine become the chancellor. But Valorum being voted out had also helped Padmé get back to Naboo and force the trade federation out. Her thoughts were clouded.  
“I will speak before the senate.” She said quietly.

  
She went back in her mind, remembering the names of the other senators who had been up for the election of Chancellor. Bail Antilles of Alderaan was one. The senator from Malistare was another. Perhaps she could sway the senate into having one of them become Chancellor.

  
Padmé waited until Palpatine exited the room before making her way towards everyone. “Shmi, I want you to stay here with Rabé.” She said quietly.

  
“Anakin, Jar Jar, you will come with us to the senate.” Padmé continued.

  
Her mind was turning. Maybe making Palpatine the chancellor was the path she needed to take. This way, she knew where he would always be, and always be one step ahead of him. It was decided, then. She would continue events just like last time, calling for a vote of no confidence in Valorum. It did upset her, he was one of Naboo’s supporters. But he could not help anymore. Padmé had to take matters into her own hands.

  
-  
That night, Padmé found she couldn’t sleep. Try as she might, the day’s events plaques her mind as well as her own memories of her future. Her arms ached to hold her babies, but now in this different timeline, they didn’t even exist yet. Her two babies she carried for nine months, each kick, each hiccup, late night cravings, how could they not exist?

  
Giving up, Padmé sat up and rested her head in her hands.  
The day had gone just as it had before. She motioned a vote of no confidence in Valorum. The senate seemed to be on her side, which she was grateful for.

  
Padmé slipped from her bed to stare out at the vast expanse of building after building in Coruscant. The soft silk nightgown laid against her form as a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

  
_“Stop, stop now, come back, I love you!”  
“Liar!”_

  
She can’t stop the tears as they rush down her cheeks. She doesn’t want to. Padmé didn’t have time to grieve the loss of Anakin to the dark side. Her hand lifts to her throat, as if she could still feel him force choking her. The person she gave her entire life to, had promised everything with him, had even turned against her in the end.

  
She moved her hand from her throat to her cheeks, gently wiping away the tears. It wasn’t fair. But deep down, Padmé knew life wasn’t fair. It never was fair for her. Shaking her head, she left her room, moving silently into the common area.

  
Sitting down on the soft cushions, Padmé sank into them, drawing her knees up to her chest. Her mind was wandering, she felt as if she was spiraling.

  
“How am I supposed to do this?” She whispered to nobody. “How can I change the future?” Her eyes closed, and she rested her arms on her knees and then her head on her arms.

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
Padmé’s eyes shot open and she lifted her head. Glancing across the room she saw Sabé sitting at a table. “What are you doing awake?” Padmé questioned.

  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Sabé moved to sit next to Padmé on the couch. “What are you going on about, ‘changing the future?’”

  
Padmé shook her head. “Nothing. don’t worry about it. I’m just rambling. I thought I was alone.”  
Sabé frowned and tilted her head. Her dark eyes were narrowed and Padmé could tell she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Padmé turned so she was facing Sabé.  
“Like I said earlier, you’re going to think I’m crazy.” She whispered almost silently.

  
“Padmé, crazy doesn’t exist.” Sabé responded. “Just talk to me. I can see how whatever it is that is on your mind is driving you up the walls.”

  
Padmé took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. “Sabé, if I tell you I’m not sure how it would change things.” She admitted quietly. “Everything I’m doing now is to ensure our future exists. Can you trust me and drop this? Everything is depending on this, on me, to ensure our future. Can you accept that?” Padmé looked at her friend.

Sabé bit her lip and looked down at her hands, blinking her eyes in question. “I suppose I will have to accept this as my answer, for now.” She replied to Padmé.

  
Padmé leaned forward to take Sabe’s hands in her own. “Thank you. Now, we must plan. I wish to return to Naboo.”

  
“But Padmé, they’ll force you to sign their treaty!” Sabé exclaimed quietly.

  
Padmé shook her head, her eyes hard. “I won’t sign their treaty. I have a plan.” She leaned forward, and began whispering her plan to Sabé, covering her mouth just in case there were recording devices.

  
-  
The trek home was longer than Padmé remembered. Was it because she was so stressed? Her own future along with the fate of the galaxy, the fate of the people who needed her now?  
Padmé glanced down at the astromech droid by her side. Artoo beeped quietly, moving his domed head to appear as if he were looking at her. She crouched down by his side.

  
“My little droid,” She said quietly, her hand gently resting on his metal head. “I have a job for you.” The droid beeped excitedly, wheeling back and forth.

  
“You must protect Anakin Skywalker at all costs, do you understand?” She asked in a whisper. Artoo whistled his reply. Padmé nodded. “And that droid of his, Threepio. I want you to tell him where to take Shmi, to keep her safe once we return to Theed. I know this is a lot, but I know you can handle it all.” She gently patted his dome shell. Artoo whistled again, wheeling himself backwards as Padmé stood again.

  
“Thank you, my little friend. I’m putting my trust in you.” She took a deep breath.

  
“Padmé? The boy wishes to speak with you.” Rabé called softly from the doorway. Padmé nodded. “Of course, let him in.” She moves to sit on the couch that was just big enough to fit in her room aboard her ship.

  
“Hi.” He greeted, walking into her room. Padmé motioned for him to join her on the couch. “I didn’t get to ask about your Jedi training. When do you start?” She asked kindly. Anakin frowned as he climbed onto the couch next to her.

  
“I’m not going to be trained. They said I’m too old.” His head lowered, his eyes looking at his hands.

  
Padmé’s heart stopped. No! With Shmi there- he should have been accepted!  
“I’m terribly sorry Ani. I know how much you were looking forward to this.”

  
“Well now I can stay on Naboo with you!” He exclaimed, looking up.

  
Padmé never did consider this. She never thought that he could stay with her. But that would be selfish on her part. The Republic needed him, he was their best General during the Clone Wars. She sighed. But if he didn’t become a Jedi, he would never be able to be corrupted by Palpatine...  
She gently brushed back some of his blonde hair off his face. “Don’t be sad, Anakin. The Jedi council could change their minds. Your dream has been to be a Jedi, not stuck on some planet.” She smiled lightly. Padmé couldn’t be selfish, not now. Anakin’s dream meant everything to him, and Padmé wasn’t going to be the one to squish it.

  
Anakin shrugged as he moved to sit back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’d much rather stay with you.” Anakin responded in a muttering tone.

  
“We must do what is right, Ani. And what is right is for you to do everything you can to become a Jedi.” Padmé sat up. “I have had a dream that you will become a Jedi Knight. You will lead as a General in a Great War.” Padmé added quietly. She knew saying too much of the future could change things, but she didn’t want Anakin to give up.

He glanced up towards her, his eyes sparkling. “Really?”

  
Padmé nodded. “It was only a dream. But I do believe you’re one to make dreams come true.” She stood up. “I believe the ship will be landing soon. Go and fetch Jar Jar for me?” She asked Anakin who immediately jumped to his feet and nodded, taking off out of her room.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Your honor, our two societies have always lived in peace. We come before you now, begging that you help us reclaim our home. Please your honor, we are at your command.”_

_  
Boss Nass had eventually agreed to help, just as before. The plan would remain the same, as it was the only way Padmé could see them getting into the palace with little issues as possible.  
Padmé had pulled Qui-Gon aside. He was the only one she trusted with the future. He seemed inclined to hear what she had to say._

_  
“You’re going to face the Sith Lord. He is here, waiting to pounce.” She spoke quietly to him.  
“I cannot tell you the outcome, I can only prepare you for what’s to come.” She looked into the Jedi’s eyes, and he could tell she was not lying._

_  
He only nodded. “I understand. Thank you for this warning.” He bowed respectfully to her, before making his way over to Obi-Wan and Anakin and Shmi._

_  
“I don’t like this, Your Highness.” Shmi said, standing behind Anakin as she had her hands on his shoulders._

_  
Padmé glanced at them both and nodded in understanding. “I don’t either. But it is what we must do in order to save those around us. To save my home.”_

_  
Padmé moves to pull Shmi away from Anakin._

_  
“Leaving him, I don’t like it. I should raise him. He’s my son, he should stay with me.”_

_  
Padmé sighs softly. Oh, how she wished she could tell Shmi everything, the whole truth. But she knew this was her secret, her own mission._

_  
“Anakin still has a chance to be a powerful Jedi, Shmi.” Padmé responded carefully. She understood Shmi’s concerns. A mother’s love for their child is the strongest bond of all. Padmé loved her own children, even though they didn’t exist yet here._

_  
“I know you love him. You must do this for him. You’ll be safe, and he’ll be safe with Qui-Gon.” Hopefully._

_  
_ -  
  


In the end, Padmé couldn’t save Qui-Gon. She had done what she could to warn him, but in her end he couldn’t be saved.

  
Padmé now stood in front of the Viceroy, in her full Queen attire. “You will have to go back to the senate to explain things, Viceroy.” Padmé said, no warmth in her usually kind voice. She was angry, mostly at herself. She blamed herself for the death of Qui-Gon, she could have saved him.  
Her eyes darted over to Palpatine as he was making his way towards Anakin and Obi-Wan.

  
“And you, young Skywalker. We will watch your progress with-”

  
“I’m afraid that will be impossible, Chancellor.” Padmé cut in, moving to stand besides Anakin and Obi-Wan.

  
“Jedi don’t mix with politics, isn’t that right, Master Jedi?” She looked at Obi-Wan, the first time she really spoke to him in this path. Something in her gaze made him nod.

  
“Anakin is to be my Padawan.” He confirmed her suspicions. “No need for a mentor from the senate, though your offer is much appreciated, Chancellor.” He bowed respectfully.

  
Anakin stayed quiet through this entire conversation, though Padmé did watch as his eyes darted from her to Obi-Wan.

  
Padmé did her best to not offend Palpatine. “We are delighted to hear about your succession, Chancellor. With you in charge of the Republic, hopefully things shall return to normal.” She held her head high, as she looked at Palpatine.

  
“Thank you, Your Highness. I had the same thoughts.” He responded, and if Padmé listened close enough, she could hear the hardness in his voice.

  
“Qui-Gon’s funeral will be held at dusk.” Obi-Wan cut in.

  
“We will be there.” Chancellor Palpatine responded before moving away.

  
Padmé’s dresses as Queen didn’t make much room for crouching down, but she did as best as she could, making sure she was at Anakin’s height.

  
“Anakin, listen to my words. Trust in your master. Listen to him, learn from him. I am not sure when we will see each other again.”

  
Anakin frowned., his eyes widening. “Why are you telling me all of this, Padmé?”

  
“Because we are running out of time.” She whispered. “Do not forget me, or what has happened today. You defeated an entire droid ship. You are strong, brave, and resilient.”  
Padmé stood up again, and laid her hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Your mother will be safe here with us, Anakin. You trust me, right?” She asked quietly.

Anakin glanced up at her and inclined his head. “Of course I do Padmé.”

  
“Then listen to my words. Take them to heart. Learn from master Kenobi, he will teach you well.” She stepped backwards. “I will see you tonight.”

  
-

  
Padmé couldn’t sleep that night. Try as she might, she found that sleep would not come. Sitting up, she rested her head on her hands, her fingers massaging her forehead as she tried to relax her mind.

  
She hoped that she had changed things.

  
She hoped that Anakin would listen to her, to become a Jedi and learn under Obi-Wan. To not be fooled by the Sith that Palpatine was.

  
Standing, leaving her room in the palace, she made her way down the hallway. She was alone, thankfully, moving along silently through the halls of the palace she had called home for years as Queen. She would come here often as Senator as well, in only a few years, once her two terms as Queen were over.

  
Padmé walked outside to where hours before, they had held the funeral for Qui-Gon. She stood, her eyes transfixed on the long charred stand where his body no longer remained. Instead, Master Yoda had told her that he had become one with the force.

  
“The future is a scary place.” Padmé broke the silence. “I had wished to have more of your guidance for longer. I had wished you would’ve been able to be there for Anakin when he needed a calming, reassuring voice that I could not be for him.” Her eyes darted to the ground then.

  
“I am not sure if what I am doing will make any difference. The world I left was a cruel and unkind world. I know one day it could all happen again, which is why I had to change things. I had to save Shmi. Her living is the pivotal point in Anakin’s world. What will happen now? I am lost. Last time, I didn’t see Anakin for ten years. How can I go that long now? I know him, I love him, but I can’t do anything about it now. For now, he must focus on becoming a Jedi.” She found the ground at her feet was starting to dampen from the tears spilling from her eyes.

  
“All I want is to be in his arms again. His strong arms encompassing me and holding me, telling me how much he loves me. I miss him, my Anakin. Regardless of the path he went on in the end. Will I have him? My Anakin? Or will he be different? Will I have his children? Because I miss them desperately.” Her words were met by silence and she closed her eyes.

  
“I will do everything in my power to make sure Anakin doesn’t fall to the Dark Side. He is more than the chosen one in this path, Qui-Gon. You Jedi put too much pressure on him because of that prophecy. And Palpatine did as well. I will do what I must to keep Anakin safe.” She took a deep breath, “even if that means we cannot be together for many years.”

  
She stepped forward to gently kneel in front of where Qui-Gon’s body lay hours before. “I wish you nothing but peace, my friend. Thank you for all you have done to help my home, and my future husband. Your kindness and appreciation will be remembered for as long as I live.”

Padmé lifted her gaze to the stars that littered the Naboo skyline. A deep breath escaped her lungs as she closed her eyes, pulling her robe tighter around her shoulders. With one last look at Qui-Gon’s resting place, she turned, heading back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little short!! I really wanted to get TPM out of the way. The next chapter will be completely new, as things have already changed (and trust me- I have rewritten the following chapters over more than once to get them ‘right’)  
> Otherwise, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I do appreciate the feedback, and so have included a scene that discuses Shmi's opinion and how Padme tries her best to convince her this is the right path.


	5. Chapter 5

_Six years later_  
-

Padmé could feel the weight of being a Queen slowly being released from her shoulders. She felt relief that she wasn’t constantly being watched anymore, but it still would be a while before she could shake the feeling of eyes on her every move.

  
It had been a year since her last term as Queen ended, and she was more than ready to move on, as some of her handmaidens had moved on as well. Letting them go a second time was harder than the first. However, she was grateful that some of them had followed her down the path as being handmaiden’s to Naboo’s recently appointed Senator.

  
It went exactly as it had before, but this time Padmé knew that she wouldn’t give up on freeing the slaves in the galaxy. She wouldn’t back down from Palpatine this time. This time, with Shmi at her side, she could take her back to Tatooine and help her get to work on freeing the slaves. Padmé knew it would only be a start but starting with Anakin’s former home would be the best place to start.

  
Shortly after returning to Naboo and the invasion ending, Padmé finally felt safe enough to introduce Shmi to her parents, her sister and her sister’s then boyfriend. Padmé insisted that Shmi remain there, and Shmi had agreed, though still she was concerned. Padmé understood, but she told Shmi that everyone would be safe, especially her son. He would be a Jedi and Padmé promised that she would keep Shmi updated with his training. Shmi finally fully agreed. For that, Padmé was glad. She truly enjoyed being in Shmi’s presence, she reminded her of Anakin. His kindness, his strength. His stubbornness as well. Shmi didn’t want to leave her son’s side but knew that it was needed if he were to succeed in becoming a Jedi. She only wanted what was best for him, which Padmé admired.

  
Now, Padmé was sat outside her sister’s home, smiling as she rocked the newborn Ryoo in her arms. The baby coo’d at Padmé, reaching up to play with Padme’s long wavy brown hair.

  
“She seems to like her aunt.” Shmi said softly as she sat next to Padmé. Padmé smiles kindly up at the older woman.

  
“Naberrie blood runs through her veins; we like everyone.” Padmé said softly, moving to turn her attention back to her niece.

  
“Your family certainly proved that fact, you all are very kind.” Shmi added in agreement.

  
Ryoo began to cry, and Padmé drew the child closer in her arms, humming a soft lullaby that had been sung to her as a child. Tears pricked behind Padme’s eyes that she had closed. Even though six years had passed, Padmé never forgot the memories of Luke and Leia. Rocking Ryoo, it brought back painful memories of never getting to hold her twins. It made changing things that much more necessary. She would be in her children’s lives, and so would Anakin. Padmé wouldn’t let them grow up practically orphans.

  
“Padmé?” Shmi asked, her voice full of concern.

Padmé opened her eyes. “Yes?”

  
“You drifted off for a moment there. Is everything alright?” Shmi questioned, gently laying her hand down against Padmé’s arm, moving to sit next to her.

  
“Yes, of course.” She said slowly, “here, could you hold her for a moment?” Padmé asked, gently passing her sister’s child to Shmi who took her, of course. Padmé excuses herself, moving to stand a little way away from Shmi. She moves to one of the benches in the gardens of her home. As Queen she rarely had the opportunity to come home as to protect her family, but now as Senator she had more freedom to come and go as she pleased.

  
She let her thoughts dwell on a mixture of past and future. Padmé thought of Anakin and how he was changing in this new path. It had been about a year since she had gotten word from Obi-Wan on his training. What set her mind at ease was that Palpatine was not getting involved in said training.

  
She wondered how this would change her meeting with him in the new future. But Padmé must hope that her Anakin is still in there. He had to be. She knew her time at home would be ending shortly. Padmé was to be heading back to Coruscant to sign a bill into place. She had made new senatorial friends who agreed with her on matters, such as Bail Organa from Alderaan, and Mon Mothma. They were both highly respected Senators and Padmé was grateful for their mentorship. She had used what she had learned previously on gaining these friendships faster, which made things easier for her.

  
Becoming a Senator also meant that she could keep a close eye on the Chancellor without seeming too suspicious. She had more time now, she had realized, to prevent an army being created for the Republic. Maybe she could convince some senators and systems from joining the Separatists, such as Mina Bonteri. Padmé looked up to the woman and was especially grateful to see her alive again.

  
Padmé knew that speaking out against the Chancellor could make her the target of attacks. And Padmé was used to being threatened and being in danger, that wasn’t new to her. But the Jedi were protectors of the Republic, and Padmé didn’t dare speak out against the Republic. Thinking about the Jedi, another thought jumped to her mind.

  
_Ahsoka._

  
Ahsoka would be a youngling now, a very small one at that. She was 14 when she became Anakin’s Padawan, and that was many years in the future. She sighed quietly, thinking of the young Togruta made Padmé miss her company. She wondered if she would still be placed as Anakin’s padawan in this path.

  
Padmé sighed as her thoughts drifted back to the last holocall that she shared with Shmi from Anakin, almost a year ago now. As Anakin got older the Jedi became less lenient in letting him comm his mother and Padmé, which the latter understood more than the former.  
-  
  
_“Hi mom! Hi Padmé.” Anakin had greeted them. His hair was short, the Jedi braid falling on his shoulder. He wore traditional Jedi padawan robes._

_  
“How is your training going, my son?” Shmi asked softly, Padmé could hear the love she had for him in her voice._

_  
“I can’t tell you much. Master Obi-Wan said the code forbids it. But it is going well. Master Kenobi says I’m learning so much. I do miss you mom. And you too Padmé.” Anakin leaned forward on his knees. “I wonder if I’ll be able to visit. But I’m unsure.” He glanced down. She saw the same resilience in his eyes, but something else was there now. A strength to follow the code._

_  
“Padmé?” Her head lifted. “Yes, I’m here Anakin.” She moves more into focus._

_  
“Master Obi-Wan says that these calls won’t be able to happen often much anymore. He says I need to focus on my training.”_

_  
Padmé nods in understanding. “Of course, Ani.” She said calmly. “Your training is most important.”_

_  
He smiled at her then, and she smiled back. Padmé wondered what was going through his mind at this moment. His mom was safe and free, living on Naboo and he was making his dreams become true._

_  
Although he still looked like that little boy, his face was beginning to lose some of the baby like features. He was fifteen and growing up, his face had a slight hardness that came with becoming a Jedi._

_  
“I will try to call again when I can.” Padmé watched as his face grew serious. “Yes master, I’m ending it now.” He turned back to Padmé and Shmi. “Bye mom, Bye Padmé.” He said quietly. He looked like he wanted to say more, only he made an annoyed face, and shook his head. “I’ll talk soon.”_

_  
_  
Anakin would be 16 now, Padmé thought to herself with a small smile. She sighed quietly, her smile changing to a frown. He usually didn’t go long between holocalls, and now it had been over a year since Padmé heard his voice. Shmi was worried as well. “I do hope he’s eating alright and sleeping well...” Shmi’s voice broke Padmé out of her thoughts.

  
“Oh, I’m certain he is, Miss Shmi.” Padmé heard Threepio respond. She glanced back at the droid her husband had made with a small smile. She had given him his well-deserved gold plating much sooner this time around, and she knew he was much happier here than on the sandy planet. Padmé thought the same about Shmi. She looked healthier here, but Padmé knew at the same time she missed Anakin.

  
Shmi glanced her way, and Padmé noticed her arms were free, so Sola must have taken back her daughter.

  
“The fresh air is nice.” Padmé said in greeting.

  
“Yes, it certainly is. Much fresher than the air on Tatooine.” Shmi said quietly, moving to stand next to Padmé. “You’ll be leaving soon, won’t you?”

  
Padmé nodded. “Yes. I’m afraid I must return to Coruscant. There’s a bill that needs signing, and I must be there to see it signed.” She looked down at her hands.

  
“If you-”

  
“If I see him, Shmi, I promise I’ll pass on your message.” Padmé turned to take Shmi’s hands in her own.

  
“Padmé,”

  
Padmé heard her sister call. She moved backwards from Shmi, moving to join her sister inside.

  
“There’s a man here, he says his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

  
Padmé frowned, shaking her head. “He’s here to see me?”

  
Sola nodded. “He wouldn’t tell me why, he requested to speak with you.”

  
Padmé knew this was different than last time. She didn’t see Obi-Wan for ten years before. Taking a deep breath to calm her mind, she stepped forward to where Obi-Wan was waiting.  
“Master Kenobi, so good to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” She asked, and even though she was at home, Padmé kept up her sense of respect.

  
“I was wondering if you had seen my apprentice.” Kenobi responded.

  
Padmé gave him a flustered look. “What do you mean? He’s not with you?” She asked quietly, drawing him to the side.

  
“He left the order, Senator.” Obi-Wan responded. “The council is willing to give him another chance, but I can’t seem to find him. I thought he would come here to be with you.”

  
Padmé found her hand laying over her chest. She could feel the beat of her heart as it slowly began to beat faster and faster.

  
“He’s not here, Master Kenobi.” Padmé said as calmly as she possibly could. “I wish I could help you look for him, but I am needed on Coruscant.” She forced her voice to remain from shaking. All she wanted was to help Obi-Wan find Anakin. But she also knew deep down he would be found.

  
She had hope.

  
“Senator, what if he doesn’t want to be found? I don’t want to fail him as his master.”

  
Her body filled with so much emotion and _anger._ But she took a breath. He hadn’t failed Anakin yet.

  
“Reach out to him in the force.” Padmé said quietly. “Let him know you want him back. Be there for him. He’s full of emotion. He is still a boy who has been thrown into this whole new world.” Padmé said quietly, laying her hand against Obi-Wan’s arm. He tilted his head and looked at her with a confused look on his face. Padmé retracted her hand and moved past him.

  
Taking a deep breath, Padmé swallowed back her fears. Once she got to her ship, she would set it right for Coruscant. Once she was there, should would have her little droid, Artoo, start a search for a missing Jedi Padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m sorry for the long wait on this next chapter. Truthfully I’ve had to rewrite it a couple of times to get it the way I wanted it to go because I’m changing this around. I tried to keep the characters as true as possible to themselves. I wanted to see how they would get on in this different time line. I promise things are going to get interesting soon. Thank you for all who’s read this, and as always, be kind!


End file.
